


Cover for "The Time Travelling Werewolf's Confused Spirit Guide"

by Makoyi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "The Time Travelling Werewolf's Confused Spirit Guide" by miscellea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Time Travelling Werewolf's Confused Spirit Guide"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miscellea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Time Travelling Werewolf's Confused Spirit Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575048) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1y73mp)


End file.
